<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Femdak by Salted_Toffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898149">Femdak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee'>Salted_Toffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Silly, dumb, hot stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it in your heart that if Hordak was a woman, Etheria would be hers in a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Femdak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Angel Queen composed herself, slowed down her breathing, straightened out her posture on her golden throne, and cleared her throat as she looked dead ahead at the large silver doors of the entrance of the throne room. A single bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, which Glimmer swiftly wiped off with a serviette. Angella sweetly thanked her daughter for the gesture of kindness. She was glad she had Glimmer and the rest of the Rebellion on her side in this time.</p>
<p>Adora and Bow giving the Queen thumbs up, both at Glimmer’s sides, next to the throne on the steps. The reason for Angella’s mounting stress and pressure was due to the increasing stalemate between the Princess Alliance and The Horde across the lands of Etheria. A stalemate that had led to Angella taking drastic measures, such measures being contacting the enemy directly and setting up a seize fire negotiation. The Horde had agreed for the meeting to take place at BrightMoon soil, where Angella had a home advantage. It made her feel safer, for herself and her Princesses. Strength in numbers and all that. She didn’t have to waltz into enemy territory. What she wasn’t satisfied with was the fact that she practically knew nothing about her opponent in this meeting. Never seen the true face of the Horde. The Hordak.</p>
<p>Everything was set up through a puppet, the Horde’s second in command, a young Magicat woman named Catra, a newly appointed Force-Captain. Adora said she was an old friend, it must be hard for her to come face to face with someone so close in these terms. She clearly hadn’t been in charge for very long since Shadow Weaver found herself in the castle holding two weeks ago. Both of them present in the moment, Shadow Weaver chained and tied up by Castaspella opposite Glimmer, Adora and Bow. Angella sensed a mischievous smirk under the mask. And Catra was standing by at the far end of the throne room on one side of the door along side with Force-Captains Scorpia, Cobalt, Grizzlor, Octavia, among a few unknown to Angella. On the other side stood the Head of Biology, Modulok, Head of Physics, Mantenna, and the Head of Engineering, Entrapta. Who absent-mindedly waved a hello before she returned back to her data pad.</p>
<p>All the Princesses were present as well, each on their respective thrones on opposite sides of the walkway to Angella’s throne. This was a historical moment in the Horde War, for thirty years the battle raged on, this could be an opportunity to end it. From Princess Perfuma to Queen Hungara, all of royalty was present.</p>
<p>Angella also didn’t fail to notice the not so discrete winks and smirks Force-Captain Catra shot at Adora, the young She-Ra reverted back to looking down at her feet with red tinted cheeks. Angella also noticed a spark of slight jealousy in Glimmer who disapproved of the gesture. Angella knew they were young and such, but that is all quite unprofessional.</p>
<p>The large silver doors of the throne room swung open, which snapped Angella out of her string of thought. The heads of all the Princesses swivelled to face the entrance. It was time. Out stepped Double Trouble, an infamous spy for hire who had a taste for the dramatic. The lizard, smug expression and suggestive pose, bowed as they introduced themselves, “Your dear majesties, it is an honour to be in your radiant presence! I am Double Trouble, and I am the speaker for The Horde. And it is an even greater honour for me to introduce YOU to the true and first Hordesman!”</p>
<p>This was it. Double Trouble slide of to the side swinging their arm in air, their form moving to the side to reveal, Hordak. A dark shadow, a black silhouette infront of a backdrop of light emanating from the outside. Blood red eyes staring straight back at Angella’s own. The figure began to slowly walk forward, making their way forward at their own pace. Metal heels of the armoured general clanked against the tiled floors of the throne room in dead silence, a knot in everyone’s throat, this was the first time anyone has ever seen the Lord of the Horde. He never appeared at the frontlines, well neither did Angella in all fairness, she was going to ask Adora about the general, but she thought it might’ve been traumatic for the girl to relive that life under formal questioning. And Shadow Weaver was very picky and careful about what information she gave without something in return. The custody of the witch was most definitely one of the main focuses of the negotiation.</p>
<p>Angella noticed that as Hordak approached closer the expressions of her fellow Princesses and Queens morphed to that of… embarrassment? No, discomfort? Angella tried to decipher it as Hordak came into view. All the faces, turned away, red cheeks and wide eyes, all resembling Adora’s expression with Ca- oh no.</p>
<p>Oh god no.</p>
<p>Another bead of sweat rolled down Angella’s forehead. Oh lord, the thin waist. Angella panicked underneath, th- the skirt? Is… Is that black lipstick? Half head shave and dyed blue!!? And the thights… the damn thighs the thi- does, does she not have pants!? And the c-curves? Double Trouble began to wax poetic at the dramatic entrance.</p>
<p>“By the darkness incarnate! Who is the Power?!”</p>
<p>“Who is the Breast of HordeWorld?!!”</p>
<p>“The machine!!!”</p>
<p>“The vampire!!!”</p>
<p>“The One True LADY of The Horde!!!”</p>
<p>“WHO IS YOUR GOD!!!???”</p>
<p>And as she placed a single foot on the steps she reached, right under Angella, in a smooth, cold and seductive voice, the Lady of the Horde finished with.</p>
<p>“Hordak. Is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>